


Desert Blossoms

by BellatrixDraven



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album)
Genre: Christmas AU, F/M, Genderswap, I added other bands into this for extra characters, More will be added, Party is a girl, Riot is Hayley Williams, actually it's all fluff for once, no angst in this, this is mostly just fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:30:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5273171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellatrixDraven/pseuds/BellatrixDraven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's winter in the zones, and it's the first one that's actually been cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desert Blossoms

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a oneshot but that rarely happens anymore

The thing no one ever remembers about the desert is how cold it can get, especially on winter nights. The sky's dark, and the only light is from the diner behind Poison. It's been forever since Party's been cold, and she's very uncomfortable with the feeling.  
"Poison!" She turns around to see Ghoul coming. His arms are full of something, and it looks like it's been wrapped.  
"What's that?"  
"Christmas!" Ghoul's practically beaming, even as his breath looks like smoke in the air.  
"What?"  
"It's Christmas. I traded some old batteries for the lights, and I took one of your paints for the rest."  
"You took my paint for some Christmas stuff that'll probably break in a few days." Party should be angry, and is, but she's also incredibly curious as to what could've been so important for Ghoul to get.  
"It was the mostly used black paint. And don't worry, I'll make it up to you. Help me carry some of this in?"  
"Why are you even interested in Christmas?" It's been a few years since they left the city, and holidays were never discussed. As far as Poison had known, the only thing that Ghoul missed was unused guitar strings. Not anything as over the top and silly as Christmas.  
"How can I not be? It's finally the right weather for Christmas, and the Missile Kid is old enough to remember Christmas now, so we can do it for her. And besides, I just thought it would be nice. Also, you need a sweater, so what better than a terrible Christmas sweater?" Ghoul steps forward to let Poison get some of the parcels. "And it's not even that terrible a sweater. It's a cardigan, with cables. Not any bad designs or anything, it's kinda like a dad sweater."  
"Thanks," Poison giggles a little, as she pushes the diner door open. Ghoul sets his stuff on the table just in time to be tackled by Missile Kid.  
"Ghoul, did you ghost anyone?"  
"Not today sunshine, but I did get you a present. Do you want to see?" He acts like a dad. His grin sends a flutter through Poison's chest, and she quashes the feeling immediately. It's the end of the world, there's no time for romance. That trope has always bothered her, and she's damned if she'll actually get involved in it.  
"Do you have one for Poison?" Missile Kid asks, and Poison almost chokes.  
"What?"  
"I don't want to have one if there's not one for you, it's not fair." Her curls bounce as she shakes her head, trying to make a point. Poison bites back a smile, because really, it's adorable how nice the Kid tries to be. Ghoul shrugs before holding up two wrapped boxes.  
"I've got one for you and one for Poison. Will you take it now?" The Missile Kid beams and grabs one eagerly. "That's Poison's, here's yours." Ghoul corrects her gently, and hands Poison her gift. Poison is certain her face must match the color of her hair, a flaming and brilliant red.

"Kids first," she manages to squeak out, setting her gift on the diner table. The Missile Kid beams and fumbles with the box, and opens it messily, strips of paper falling to the floor in curls. The lid clatters down a moment later, and the Girl gives a delighted shout at her present.   
"Ghoul, it's wonderful!" She pulls out a necklace made of guitar wire, and an old pick for the pendant. "Look Poison, it's got my name on it! And the other side has a sun, because I'm Sunshine!" She puts it on, beaming.   
"There's something else," Ghoul motions at the bottom of the box, where there's a wad of paper protecting something fragile. The Missile Kid looks back in shock and starts to grab it, before stopping.   
"Is it breakable?"   
"Yes." Ghoul nods.   
"Then Poison should open it, I might break it." She hands the paper to Poison carefully, and the redhead unwinds it cautiously. After four layers of pale blue paper, the second gift is apparent- an old snowglobe, still full of liquid and glitter. The scene is different than anything Poison can remember seeing in a snowglobe though, in fact it looks a lot like the diner with the TransAm parked out front. She hands it to the Missile Kid, who stares at in fascination. "What does it do?"   
"You shake it up for the glitter to fall. And some-" Poison feels the bottom. "Are very special and play music." She feels the key and twists it twice, and the tune that spills from the globe is so foreign it takes her a moment to place it. When she does she looks over to Ghoul in surprise, the question clearly written on her face. Ghoul nods.   
"What's it singing Poison?"   
"An old song, one we used to sing a long time ago. It's... oh fuck, what was it Ghoul?" It's been so long since she's sung that Poison can't remember the words anymore, but she remembers what it was like to be onstage for all the fans who sang along. Her had been black then, and greasy, and it's itching at the back of her mind.   
"Helena,"   
"Who's Helena?"   
"My grandmother. Take care of the snowglobe, it's very delicate." The Missile Kid nods excitedly, twisting the key again to finish the key and then rushing to the back room to put it on her shelf. Poison watches her go before turning back to Ghoul.   
"What?"   
"How did you get the music box part to sound like Helena?"   
"I did it myself, it was difficult but it was worth it."   
"Why Helena?"   
"It was one of the best songs we ever had." He shrugs it off as the Girl comes back. "You've got gifts Poison, open em up, and then we can string up the lights."

  


Poison stares at the box for a moment, startled at the idea and then picking it. She pulls it apart slowly, saving the paper from ripping as much as possible. Paper isn't common, and could be traded to certain people for a high value, just like people traded batteries. It takes her a moment to figure out what the little jars are, they're so old and foreign that she can barely remember ever seeing one.  
"What are they Poison?" The Missile Kid is at her elbow, trying to peek in.  
"Hair dye, I think." She picks up one of the jars, reading the label slowly. "Manic Panic had so many colors, I thought Better Living would have destroyed all that was left, assuming it had survived the Helium Wars."  
"It was hard to find, and Riot wasn't very fond of the parting with them. She loves the colors as much as you do, but I managed to figure out a good deal."  
"There's so many." Poison picks them out one by one, letting the Missile Kid hold them curiously. "Rock and Roll Red, Voodoo Blue, Raven Black, Ghoul there's so many, how did you get her to part with those?"  
"I let her keep all the orange and pinks. And traded my other guitar picks."  
"Alright, Sunshine, what color do you want to do for your hair? We'll have fun with it."  
"Blue."  
"Blue it is, but first, Ghoul has lights for us to put up." Poison packs the dyes back up, and turns to Ghoul. "Come on, it's cold outside, and I don't want to be stuck out there when we get the first snow since the Helium Wars."  
"What's snow?"  
"Hell from jersey." Ghoul mutters, but he's laughing. Poison grins too and suddenly, it feels like Christmas for real.


End file.
